Ark 15 Episode 8: Just Like Old Times
Particpants Akuma Tetsu Black Lagoon Chang Background by Chaplain Koumoriv.jpg Shizuka1.png|The Seductress Shizuka Noi Chang Ryan. Shizuka Welcome Back Tetsu Akuma would have been walking through the street of Roanapur with both his hands in his pocket, Him and The rest of the Guys had Just Docked a Few Days ago they had a small place near the docks where they kept the boat they arrvived on. Akuma had left out while everyone was still asleep well most of everyone. it had been awhile since Akuma had been to his hometown though the place was full of criminal, and scumbags of all sort it was still the place he grew up. As he was walking two kids would come running around the corner bumping into him as they ran by Akuma would simply sigh as he kept walking only to be stopped by a Familar Voice"Looks Like Your Slipping Tetsu", he'd turn around to see a man dress in a black trench coat and a white button up dress shirt with the collar loosely buttoned and the lower half of the shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes on his feet.(( who the man was --->Chang )) The man would be holding Akuma's wallet in his hand twirling it on his Finger, Akuma would then smile before shrugging"I guess so" Chang would then give him a more serious look"your still naive huh your not doing those kids any favors by letting them steal from you the only thing that'll do is get their confindence up and then they'll go after even bigger fish and end up dead in the back of a dirty rat infested alley and thats if their lucky " Akuma would start laughing a little"It's not like there anything in it" Chang would then start laughing too before walking up next to him"how bout a drink we gotta lot to catch up on" The Two of them would begin walking down the street heading towards Changs house, Akuma would fill him in on the various things that happened since he went to the city eventually they reached Changs place going up the stirs and opening the door into a condo. Akuma would then walk over to the kicthen while chang sat down(how he looked---> http://media.animevice.com/uploads/2/22272/454229-changsplace.png) Akuma would then come back with two shot glasses and a bottle of Bacardi Chang with then grab the Drink and pour them both a shot or two."So how long you planning on staying" Chang said crossing his fingers"Not very long" Chang would then lean back in his chair"So i assume your back here on business" "ya something like that" Just then the front door would open and a Small brown haired child would walk in( "Mr.Chang i finished My Training So you have to take me to get my Ice Cream Now" Chang would then laugh"Why don't you go with Akuma im sure it'll be more fun with him" The boy would then look over to his left seeing Akuma, Ryan would then run over and jump on him knocking them both to the ground"Bro when you get back, how was the city, did you meet any girls, do you have a car, what about a lot of money what ab---" Akuma would have punched Ryan right in the jaw knocking he across the room. "WHAT THE HELL YOU DUMBASS" his face would have blew up times the normal size as he yelled(how he looked --> http://i4.ytimg.com/vi/CtJJwOu13Uo/mqdefault.jpg) "you were sitting on my face and your the dumbass there was no way in hell he was going to take you for ice Cream after your training he just said that so you'd do it" "wa" Ryan would then look over to Chang who just sat there staring back for a long ackward amount of time Ryans head would then get big again"YOU ASSHOLE" Ryan would then charge at Chang who just simply grabbed his face to hold him back"calm down you get to have ice cream right doesn't matter if i take you" Ryan would then clam down and run up the stairs and hop inti the shower. once that happened Chang would begin to speak again"now where were we ah right i was go-" "I have a purposal for you though we'll talk later." a few minutes later Ryan would com back out dress in a dress shirt and some brown cargo shorts and some dusty blue nike shoes."lets Go" Akuma and ryan would then head towards the door but stopped when Chang began to speak"hey Akuma why don't you take ryan to the city with you he could use a change of scenery" "ooo can i big bro" "sure why not " Hell yeah" the two of them would then head out the door. Helping Out A Friend Category:Ark 15